


Sweet For You~

by XiuminObsessed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute shit at the end, Daddy Kink, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some fluff there lol, Vocal Kink, Wax Play, XiuChen - Freeform, degradation kink, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuminObsessed/pseuds/XiuminObsessed
Summary: Boyfriends Jongdae and Minseok's domestic life! With some sugar and spice~





	Sweet For You~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This will be my first chaptered XiuChen fic, a mix of both my speciality, smut, and fluff. Dedicated to my baby Nala. I love you~

Jongdae and Minseok had been dating for 3 years now, and 2 years into their relationship they purchased an apartment together. It wasn’t much, it was only a two bedroom flat, but a space where they could always be around each other nonetheless. Both men shared the master bedroom, Minseok had flat out begged Jongdae not to “leave him cold and alone every night,” though Jongdae had already planned on sharing it with the older man. Jongdae wanted to marry Minseok, and he thought the man felt the same, but he hadn’t proposed yet. They were snuggled together, Minseok breathing softly, head on Jongdae’s chest and arm on his stomach. Minseok looked so cute when he slept, often curled up into Jongdae’s side, nose nuzzled into his ribs as he snored softly. Jongdae thought his boyfriend was gorgeous, much to his boyfriend’s dismay, and told him so at every opportunity. Jongdae knows his boyfriend isn’t the most confident in his appearances, though he can understand why, he just doesn’t know how his boyfriend can’t see it. Minseok, with his ethereal looks and radiant, contagious smile, is the culmination of gorgeous. Minseok wakes up and turns his head to look up at his boyfriend. Jongdae smiles down at him. 

“Good afternoon, baby. Did you sleep well?”

“Hi, Dae! I slept very well. Only because I was snuggled up to you the whole time.” he says with a grin.

“You’re too cute, Minnie.”

“I’m not cute.” he protests as he sits up and crosses his arms.

“Yes you are.” Jongdae says as he boops Minseok’s nose and walks out of the room.

“I’m not cute…” he mumbles as he stretches and goes to find his boyfriend.

Minseok pads into the kitchen wearing only one of his boyfriend’s long sleeve shirts and a pair of socks. He pointedly goes to get a glass from the cupboard, in turn raising his shirt to reveal to his boyfriend he’s not wearing anything underneath.

“Minnie~”

“Yeah, Dae?”

“Did you forget to put underwear on before you left the room?”

“Hmm, nope!”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm, positive!” Minseok closes the cupboard door and saunters towards his boyfriend, placing his arms around Jongdae’s neck as he leans in to kiss his boyfriend’s neck. Jongdae tilts his head to the side to allow more access to his boyfriend as he slips out a soft moan. Minseok stops kissing Jongdae’s neck and grabs his hand to lead him towards the bedroom. Minseok pushes Jongdae onto the bed, telling him to wait as he goes to get something from the chest in the closet. Minseok comes back with a candle, a lighter, and Jongdae’s leash, stopping to set the candle and lighter on the nightstand. Minseok takes Jongdae’s shirt off and secures the leash onto his neck before giving it a tug, reminding the younger who he belongs to. The leash was one of Jongdae’s favorites. It had a black and blue collar that matched the blue leash, with a little tag that had an “M” engraved on it. Minseok gets on to the bed, straddling Jongdae’s legs, as he leans forward to nibble on Jongdae’s ear. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” He whispers in Jongdae’s ear, sending shivers to Jongdae’s spine. 

“Yes, darling.”

Minseok looks at Jongdae with a look of warning in his eyes.

“Yes, daddy. I remember.” Jongdae corrects himself.

“Good boy.” Minseok praises as he leans down to kiss the younger, soft but passionate, and reaches down to flick Jongdae’s nipple. The younger moans in to the kiss, already excited by the pleasure he’ll receive this afternoon. Minseok pulls away from the kiss, moving his hand towards the bulge in Jongdae’s jeans. Minseok palms the bulge lightly, feeling Jongdae’s cock harden beneath his hand, a needy moan escaping from Jongdae’s lips. 

“Aw, is my little slut needy for some attention? How cute.” Minseok teases, earning another moan from the younger causing him to cover his mouth in embarrassment. 

“Nuh uh, I wanna hear your beautiful voice screaming and begging for my touch.” Minseok says as he reaches to remove Jongdae’s hand from. 

“We wouldn’t want a punishment, would we?” He asks the younger, a malicious smirk on his face.

“N-no, daddy.” Jongdae buries his head into the pillows.

Minseok removes Jongdae’s belt, an idea striking him. He takes the belt and secures Jongdae’s wrists above his head with the belt, noticing the intrigue and lust in the other’s dark eyes. 

“We’re trying something new tonight. Okay?” He asks, the silent question of 'Is this okay with you?' In his eyes.

Jongdae nods his head, not wanting to give away just how aroused he is by talking. 

Minseok leans down and starts kissing Jongdae’s neck again, drawing needy moans from the younger. He reaches a hand down to palm Jongdae’s cock and feeling the wetness from his precum, smirks into his neck. He pulls away from Jongdae’s neck and busies himself with freeing his boyfriend’s cock from it’s confinement. Jongdae gasps as he feels the cool air on his warm cock, which is quickly covered with his boyfriend’s mouth as he licks the tip and takes the whole length in at once. Jongdae moans loudly as Minseok starts bobbing his head up and down, taking the younger’s considerable length in his mouth easily. Minseok removes his mouth with a pop, looking into the younger’s eyes before grabbing his leash and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Are you ready for the wax, baby boy?”

“Y-yes, please, Master.”

“Okay, beautiful. We can stop at any time, remember?”

“I know, daddy. I-I like the wax though.” He says as he feels his cheeks arm and he buries his head into the pillow.

Minseok turns Jongdae’s head so he’s looking at him as he kisses him fiercely. 

“Don’t be ashamed, angel.” Minseok reassures as he grabs the candle and lighter. He lights the candle, waiting for the wax on top to become liquid. He gives Jongdae a smile before he drips the wax on Jongdae’s chest, right above his left nipple. Jongdae screams out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the pleasure overwhelming his body as he feels the wax blister his skin upon contact. Jongdae’s cock twitches from the pleasure as he looks up at Minseok, whose mouth is turned up into a sultry smirk. 

“Looks like my little slut is enjoying this! Isn’t that precious.” he coos as he moves the candle above Jongdae’s stomach. Jongdae can’t help the needy moan that escapes his lips as Minseok degrades him. Minseok knows exactly how to drive him wild with desire and right now was no exception. Minseok drips the wax above Jongdae’s belly button, forcing another scream of pleasure from Jongdae as he feels another blister form. Minseok can’t help but moan at how unbelievably hot hearing the younger scream was. Minseok had always had a sort of kink for hearing his lover’s voice cry out in pleasure, specifically the pleasure he gave him. The man had a beautiful voice, angelic when he sang, melodic and soothing when he talked, and just plain sexy when he moaned or screamed. The first time they experimented with wax, Jongdae could barely handle the pain, often screaming out of pain, but now the pleasure overwhelms the pain and just turns him on even more. Minseok waits for the flame to melt more wax before dripping some on Jongdae’s chest, this time above his right nipple, and upon hearing Jongdae’s screams and begs for more, drips more wax on his stomach. At this point Jongdae is panting, his cock painfully hard and leaking precum at how unbelievably turned on he was. Minseok, not wanting to make his baby wait any longer, sets the candle down and grabs Jongdae’s leash, forcing him up and gives him another kiss before nipping at his ear. 

“You want more, you needy little slut?”

“Oh god, please, daddy. I need more.”

“What do you need, baby? Tell Daddy.”

“I need you! Inside me.” Jongdae tries to turn his head away to hide his reddening cheeks but Minseok grabs his face and forces him to look him in the eyes.

“Your wish is my command, angel~” Minseok lets go of Jongdae’s face, letting him lay back down on the bed before stripping his own pants off, exposing his hard cock to the cool air before grabbing the lube out from the bedside table. He wastes no time slicking his fingers up with lube, inserting one into Jongdae’s tight, wet, heat as he begins to stretch his lover to accommodate his length. Minseok inserts another fingering, quickly beginning to scissor them inside Jongdae’s ass, all while Jongdae moans and whines from the pleasure. Jongdae whines for more, not being able to wait much longer for what he needed. Minseok, satisfied with his stretching, grabs more lube and slicks up his cock before lining it up with Jongdae’s entrance. Jongdae needily pushes his hips towards Minseok’s cock, whining in need yet again.

“My baby is very needy, huh?” Minseok says with a chuckle before thrusting in slow but hard, Jongdae visibly writhing on the bed as he’s filled to the brim. Minseok adjusts his position so he’s thrusting into Jongdae’s sweet spot over and over, making his lover turn into an even bigger mess as he comes undone from the pleasure. Minseok feels the younger get closer to his orgasm and begins thrusting faster, bringing his boyfriend to his impending orgasm. Within seconds, Jongdae is cumming all over his stomach, all while Minseok continues to thrust, Jongdae’s ass milking him to his orgasm. Minseok cums in Jongdae’s ass before pulling out and looking at his boyfriend. Jongdae can hardly keep his eyes open as he looks up at the older, a look of pure bliss on his face, before attempting to smile. Minseok takes one look at his fucked out boyfriend before chuckling and beginning to undo the the belt around Jongdae’s wrists and taking his leash off. He puts them on the table next to the bed before blowing out the candle and snuggling up to Jongdae, promising to himself that he’d clean up the mess after a night’s sleep. They both fall asleep within seconds, snuggled into each other under the blankets.

________________

 

Minseok wakes up to Jongdae smiling at him, pure happiness on his face.

“Babe! You’re awake!”

“Good morning, my little angel.”

“Can we take a shower? I wanted to wait for you.” Jongdae giggle as Minseok slowly starts to get up. 

“Of course, baby. Why don’t you start it while I change our sheets?”

“Okay!” Jongdae kisses Minseok’s nose before bounding into the bathroom to start the shower.

'So precious' he thinks to himself as he smiles and begins stripping the linens. He brings them to the washer and loads them in, starting the wash cycle before grabbing a new set on the shelf above the washer and busying himself with making the bed. Once he finishes, he heads to the bathroom to hear Jongdae singing some song about love and standing under the stream of water. Minseok steps in the shower, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s small frame and pulling him in for a hug.

“I love you, my little angel.”

“I love you too, my cuddle bug.” 

They wash each other up and get dressed, heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Jongdae tries to start making breakfast, but Minseok stops him.

“Baby, why don’t you go relax in the living room? I’ve got breakfast covered.”

“B-but I wanna help you!” Jongdae says with a pout. 

“Alright, cutie. Why don’t you start the pancakes?”

“Yay!” he visibly brightens as he goes to the cupboard to get the ingredients.

Minseok chuckles as he starts frying some bacon, hearing Jongdae clatter around in the background. Jongdae finishes the batter when an idea strikes him, causing him to smirk. He scoops some batter onto his finger and walks over to Minseok, getting his attention before wiping the batter onto his nose and running away giggling.

“You little goof ball! You’re gonna pay for that one!” Minseok promises, grabbing the spoon out of the bowl and lobbing batter at Jongdae.

“Hey!” Jongdae sticks his hand into the bowl, grabbing a handful before throwing it at Minseok, who dumps the rest of the batter onto Jongdae’s shirt. They collapse onto the ground together, giggling like madmen as they realise the mess they made. Minseok rolls over and kisses Jongdae passionately, before looking him in the eyes.

“We better get cleaned up and try this again, huh?” 

“Yeah. I love you, Minnie.”

“I love you too, Dae”


End file.
